always and forever
by litto-kitty
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 POSTED!!! Find out Gokus idea^^!*Chi Chi is sick of her life and wants to end it. What will Goku think?*attempted suicide! Don't read if you don't like this stuff!!!*
1. pain

A/N: Hello^^!!! This is my first fic so don't be to mean on me *lol*.This story is PG-13 because of attemted suicide, so if you dont like that then please leave and don't flame me ok! I think the first chapters are going to be songfics, but i'm not sure. The first song is going to be Evanescence "Bring me to life*. This story is dedicated to my best friend Erin *waves hand* HI ERIN!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball z and I never will *sobs*. I don't own Evanescence or the song. Now on with the story!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb?  
Without a soul my spirits sleeping somewere cold, untill you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chi Chi walked around the house as if looking for something, but she didn't know what. As she walked down the hallway it seemed as though it kept getting longer and longer. She suddenly felt dizzy and her heart felt as though it were being stabed a million times over. She fell to her knees and started to breath like she was being choked. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. She coulden't take it any more she needed to end it.She needed to end herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me.)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up.)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me.)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ha! I bet you can't catch me!" Yelled Goku blasting a fireball at his son.  
  
"Bet you I can!" said Gohan now somehow behind his dad. Gohan grabed his dad causing Goku to fall taking Gohan down with him. They both laughed in spite of themselves. Suddenly a growl came from Goku's stomach.  
  
"Hey Gohan let's go see if Chi Chi is done cooking our dinner before we go off to Bulma's place. I'm starved!" Said Goku smirking and scrathing the back of his head.  
  
"Ok! I'm hungry too!" Replied gohan getting up.  
  
"Betcha I can beat you there!" Yelled goku now taking off into the night sky.  
  
"Hey no fair!" Cried gohan."You got a head start!" Gohan now stated taking off to follow his father.  
  
Gohan finally cought up with his dad."Your such a cheater!" They kept flying untill Goku came to a stop."Hey dad whats wrong?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Go to Bulmas house" Said Goku sniffing the air. He could tell something was wrong.   
  
"Why?" Gohan was now confused and looked at his dad as if he had something gross on his face.  
  
"Don't ask questions, Just go!" Yelled Goku. Gohan just nodded his head slightly then took off. He didn't dare ask his father any more questions.  
  
'What is that smell? Was it blood? It has to be!' Goku thought to himself. Goku flew as fast as he could to his house. The smell was coming from his house." Oh Kami, not Chi Chi" Said goku now running tward the house." If someone hurt her they will pay!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me.  
Breath into me and make me real. Bring me to life.  
(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me.)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up.)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me.)   
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
(I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.)  
Bring me to life.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When Goku came inside he could smell the blood coming from the bathroom. Goku ran to the bathroom and found Chi Chi lying on the bathroom floor covered in blood.  
  
"Chi Chi!" Goku yelled coming over to Chi Chi's side gently picking her up. He found two deep cuts on Chi Chi's arms that were now covered in blood.Goku took the razor out of Chi Chi's hand, and put it on the sink. Chi Chi's eyes came open and she grabed Goku's shirt. Chi Chi winced from the pain but tried to ignor it. Her body was numb and her head felt like it was spinning.  
  
"Goku please just leave me."Chi Chi wispered."Please let me die."  
  
"Never!" Goku yelled now holding her close. "why would you do this! You know I love you!"  
  
Now it was chi Chi's turn to yell."No Goku I don't know you love me! Your never there for me because you always going off to bulma's house to train. When there is a battle you always leave without telling me goodbye! How should I know that you love me! For all I know you only love food and battles!" Chi Chi was now crying into Gokus shirt.  
  
Goku was now shocked. 'Of corse he loved her! He always loved her! How could she think that?'  
  
"Chi Chi, I have to take you to bulma's house so she can take care of your wounds. I don't want you to die." Goku said picking her up. "NO! Let me die!" Screamed Chi Chi now struggling to get out of Goku's arms. Goku ignored her and flew off into the night sky. Chi Chi stoped struggling out of loss of blood and because she didn't like hights. Chi Chi closed her eyes as they passed the city. Goku spotted Bulma's house and started lowering down.Goku knocked rapidly at Bulma's front door. He looked down at Chi Chi and noticed that Chi Chi was as pale as it could get.This made Goku knock harder.  
  
"OK, OK I"M COMEING MY GO-" Bulma stoped screaming when she saw Chi Chi's limp body in gokus arms."Oh Kami come in!" Bulma said stepping aside so goku could get in. "Set Chi Chi down on the couch. I need to go get the first aid kit." Bulma said wincing at the looks of Chi Chi's arm.  
  
When bulma left the room Goku began to cry."Please Chi Chi don't die! Gohan needs you! I........I need you." Said goku with tears swelling up in his eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Frozen Inside without your touch,without your love darling.  
Only You are the life among the dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Bulma came in holding the kit and sat down next to Chi Chi's almost lifeless body. "Goku, you can leave if you wan't. I don't think you will want to see this." Said Bulma taking out a long piece of atring and a needle."I need to sew her wounds back together."  
  
"No. I want to be by Chi Chi." Goku said.  
  
Bulma sighed." Ok If you really want to."  
  
Bulma started to clean the wounds. Goku watched as bubbles formed on Chi Chi's wrists. Chi Chi moand from the pain even though she was out cold. Goku grabed her hand and held it tightly. Bulma looked up at goku. Never has she seen him in so much pain. After she cleaned it up she began to sew her wrist together. Chi Chi Gasped and squezzed Goku's had tightly. Goku stared down at Chi Chi with pain in his eyes.  
  
"Shhhhhh. Its ok Chi Chi. It will all be done in a minute." Goku looked as if he was in more pain then Chi Chi.  
  
"And.........we are.......done." Said Bulma smiling. "She will be just fine."  
  
This didn't help because goku still had the same look in his eyes. "Thank you Bulma."  
  
"No problem. You can even stay the night in the guest room. Gohan is asleep with vegeta in the game room's couch. They fell asleep while watching x-men." Bulma said now laughing.  
  
"Ok." Goku said between laughs. Goku picked Chi Chi up and headed to their room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(All of this sight I can't believe I couldent see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.)  
  
I've been sleeping a 1,000 years it seams. I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
(Don't let me die her/there must be something more.)  
Bring me to life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku set Chi Chi down on the bed. Goku proped her head up with a pillow and covered her up with a blanket. With that Goku sat in the chair next to the bed as he watched Chi Chi sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Wake me up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(I can't wake up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(Save me. )  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
(Wake me up. )  
Bid my blood to run.   
(I can't wake up. )  
Before I come undone.   
(Save me. )  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku watched Chi Chi stir in her sleep as if she was having a nighmare. Goku leaned forward and lightly kissed her forhead.  
" I love you so much Chi. Don't ever do that to me again." Goku's world soon became fuzzy and he fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie there's nothing inside.Bring me to life  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A:N: So how do you like it so far? Good? Bad? So So? Please review and tell me ok^^!!! 


	2. I love you

A/N: Hi peoples whats up? Sory for not posting sooner but I have a lot of homework do do^^;;. Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope to get more^^! Maby as the story goes along more people will review.I'm really sory for all of the errors. My computer doesn't have spell check ;P. This chapter won't be another songfic like I thought. Sory if thats what you wanted. Hope you all like the story so far!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz, but I do own this fic^_____^! Now on with the story!  
  
Always and forever~  
  
  
  
The sun shined through the window brightly cousing Chi Chi to wake up. Her toung felt thick and swollen in her mouth.She needed water. Chi Chi looked at her surroundings and noticed she wasn't in her own room. Chi Chi tried to get up but something forced her back down. She looked over to see Goku's head on her chest and his arm draiped around her waist. Chi Chi smiled and lifted her arm to wipe the hair out of his face. Then she felt a sharp pain in her wrist. What had caused this?  
  
"Ouch!" Chi Chi now felt tears threatning to come out any moment. Chi Chi's cry was enough to wake up the sleeping prince.  
  
"Chi Chi don't move your hurt." Said Goku sitting up.Chi Chi had no clue what Goku was talking about.Then she was pulled into a tight imbrace." You scared me last night. I didn't know if you would make it." Said Goku softly. They sat there for what seemed to be forever. Then the nights events downed on her. This only made Chi Chi cry more." Shhhhhh. It's going to be ok." Goku was now stroking Chi Chi's hair. It felt so soft running between his fingers like that. He always loved everything about Chi Chi's hair. The way it looked, felt, and smelled.  
  
" Why? Why didn't you just leave me there to die? I would have been out of your life. Didn't you want that?!" Chi Chi began to sob into Goku's chest. Goku stopped stroking her hair. "Why didn't you just let me die?" Goku let go of Chi Chi and tightly grabed her shoulders. Chi Chi winced from the pain.  
  
" Don't you every say that?! You know I love you! I never want you doing that to me ever again!" Goku was now shaking her shoulders. Goku suddenly stpoed and looked into her brown eyes. " I have never been so scared in my life."(A/N: This is before the fight with Buu happend. So Chi Chi hasen't been killed yet. Goten isnt even born yet. So this is the scariest time in Goku's life^~. )  
  
" I-Im sory Goku.....I didn't know you felt that way. I l-love you too." Chi Chi was now sniffling and wiping her nose.  
  
"It's ok Chi. As long as your still here with me I will always be happy." Goku was still looking into her eyes. Chi Chi smiled softly at his protest.  
  
" Same here. I just wish you would be here more often. Then we could spend more time together."Chi Chi said looking sad again. This gave Goku an idea.  
  
"I think I may have a plan Chi Chi." Said Goku smiling sheepishly.  
  
A/N:Sory this chapter is so short. So what did you think?! Good, bad, so-so? What do you think Goku's plan will be? I'll only post the next chapter up if I get 10 reviews :: Starts passing around candy:: . Maby if you review and tell me what you wan't Goku's plan to be I will post it up in the next chappie! LIKE I SAID THIS IS A MABY!!!!Laters^^! 


	3. New discoveries

A/N: Well, I got ten reviews so now I can go on with the next chapter^^! I hope you people like the story so far. It just brings tears to my eyes knowing that people do care about me*sniffles*. I REALLY AM LOVED!!! Sory the last chapter was so short, but I had to end it there. I hope this chapter is long enough this time^__^. So what do you think Goku's plan will be? You probibly think I'm going to tell you right? WRONG! You have to read to find out.........  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and BLAH,BLAH, BLAH!!! Now on with the story!!!  
  
Always and forever~  
  
" I Don't think that would be a very good idea Goku. Plus I don't even look good in a bathing suit." Chi Chi was now turning a dark shade of red.  
  
"Come on Chi. You look great in a bathing suit. You even have the best body that I've ever seen." Goku now gave her a sheepish smile making Chi Chi turn darker shade of red.  
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi was now covering her face with her hands." you know as well as I do that Bulma has a better body then me."  
  
"Yeah right! Even before Vegeta was married to Bulma he made a comment about you."Goku's smile got even bigger then it already was.  
  
" You let him talk about me like that you baka!'' Chi Chi took a pan out of God knows were and started smacking him with it.  
  
"OUCH.......Chi.....I..I-I'm sory...ouch.....stop......ack...HELP!!!!"Goku was now attempting to push Chi Chi off of him when the heard a loud bang.The door had come crashing open.  
  
"Are you guys ok?! Do you need any help?" Bulma was standing there with at baseball bat and Vegeta was by her side in a fighting stance. They both stared at Chi Chi's and Goku's position. Chi Chi was on top of Goku holding him down while Gokus hands were on her chest. Bulmas face immediately turned red while Vegeta was on the ground laughing as hard as possible.  
  
" Man Goku! I didn't think you had it in you!" Vegeta said still laughing. Bulma began to drag Vegeta out of the room by his feet."I think that next time we'll knock first before we barge in." Bulma said still as red as ever. When they left the room both Chi Chi and Goku looked at each other for about five minutes. Then slowly got off each other, now totaly embarased.  
  
"Bulma wait! It's not what you think!'' Chi Chi yelled running after her friend leaving poor Goku alone in the bedroom.  
  
" Whats got into her?" Goku asked himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"THAT WOULD BE A GREAT IDEA!'' Yelled Bulma. "Going to the beach is the best request that I've heard in months."  
  
" Alright Bulma, we'll go." Said Chi Chi trying to calm down her friend.  
  
"Of corse we will!" stated Bulma." But I'm only going to go if we can get new bathing suits. Lets go!" Bulma said now dragging Chi Chi out the door.  
  
"ACK! Bulma wait..... I already have a bathing suit!" said Chi Chi struggling.  
  
" Yes I know but this time I want one that makes you look great. Not a stupid one piece. Those are gay.Plus we need a little time to have a little girl talk." Bulma now looked serious. This made Chi Chi nervous because she new what they would have to chat about.  
  
"Fine but I don't want one thats too revieling." Chi Chi said shaking her finger at bulma.  
  
"Eh, hehe......ok Chi whatever you say.'' Said bulma sheepishly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride to the store was quiet for most of the time. Chi Chi just stared out of the passenger window while Bulma stared at the road.  
  
" Why did you do it Chi Chi?" Bulma asked quietly.  
  
"I...I didn't think anyone would care. Chi Chi really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"How in the hell can you say that!" Bulma yelled. "of corse we would care! What would we do without you?" Bulma said still yelling."what would Goku do?" Bulma asked quietly again. This thought struck Chi Chi head on.  
  
"I've known Goku almost all my life and I have never seen him care about anyone like he does for you. Can't you see that?" Asked Bulma. Goku is like a brother to me and I don't want to see him get hurt."  
  
"I'm sory. I just felt like no one cared." Said Chi Chi trying to hold back tears.  
  
" I care." Stated Bulma boldly. Chi Chi now looked away from the window and at her friend. Tears were now streaming down her face. Chi Chi grasped onto Bulma now sobbing." Thank you.....thank you for being there for me."Chi Chisaid in between breaths.  
  
"It's ok Chi. I'm here for you." Said bulma patting her on the back while trying to keep her eyes on the road."Now whipe off those tears before we get there. I don't want to be seen with a red faced monkey." Bulma said grinning.  
  
" Bulma!'' Chi Chi yelled smacking her friend upside the head.  
  
"Here we are!" Said Bulma. A look of horrer struck Chi Chi's face.  
  
"No! Not here! Please.....NO!" Chi Chi was now going into hesterics.  
  
A/N: So wad'ya think of this chapter?! Were do you think Bulma took poor Chi Chi?! Find out in the next chapter. I'll post when I get at least 15 reviews^_____________^!!! 


End file.
